


Can We Keep Him?

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody finds a friend, Domestic Fluff, Force Bonds, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Obi-Wan is eternally patient with his husband, They are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Cody meets a cute friend while out on a quiet walk by himself, so he brings his new friend home to meet Obi-Wan...
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Cody...is exactly the kind of man to do this. I firmly stand by his actions. 
> 
> veriduur: what if codywan, but a dog?  
> my brain: we can't think about anything else until we write this terrible thing 
> 
> so here you go! I hope you enjoy this ridiculous snippet :)

Cody tilted his head up as raindrops began to fall from the sky. He closed his eyes and thought _I’m home_. When the gentle pitter patter changed into a steady downpour, he opened his eyes and resumed his journey.

After the war ended he and Obi-Wan were finally able to be together, for real. Their promise, their mantra of “at the end of the war” shifted into their vows. To always have the others back, to always cherish the other, to take care of each other. And later, in private, they recited the Mandalorian vows.

_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinue an, mhi ba’juri verde._ We are one when together, we are one when apart, we will share all, we will raise warriors.

After their marriage, they promptly kriffed off to the farthest planet from Corsucant. Well, not quite the farthest. But it felt distant from everyone, and that was what mattered most. Here they built a life together where they could begin to heal from the many wounds the war brought them. Slowly but surely the days between nightmares lengthened, Obi-Wan’s smiles grew more frequent, and Cody’s mind settled.

He still wasn’t sure how he managed to get so lucky, if he were being honest with himself. He survived the war, he had a loving husband, they had a home and a garden. (Or more accurately, _Obi-Wan_ had a garden, and Cody kept him company while he worked his magic.)

A small noise pulled him from his musings immediately, his soldiers instincts activating. He scoured the trees to his right, finally locking onto a small, squirming shape. Cody identified the wet bundle immediately.

“A space dog?” He crouched down and held out his hand. “Come here, hey! Pup’ika, c’mere!” A retired Marshall Commander was much too dignified to make kissy noises, but Cody Kenobi certainly wasn’t above such noises.

The little one perked up at the sound of Cody’s voice and came bouncing over, nearly tripping over both his own paws and the tiny pebbles on the ground. Cody felt his heart melt.

“Aw, what’s a lil guy like you doing out in the rain, ad’ika?” When the space puppy reached him, Cody scratched his floppy ears and rubbed his head. When there was no sign of any identification tag, he scooped the puppy into his arms and settled him under his jacket to shield him from the now torrential rain.

He sprinted home in record time and was hustling inside in minutes. He shook his head, spraying water from his slightly grown out curls and the scruff on his face. He peeked under his jacket and saw the small guy was asleep against his chest, having huddled close to Cody’s warmth.

_How long were you out there?_

“Hello there, my dear,” Cody grinned at the sound of his husband’s soft voice. “How was your walk?”

A brief wander around their house found Obi-Wan in his favourite spot, curled up in the beat-up rocking chair with atrocious yellow cushions with a homemade blanket draped over his lap and a holonovel in his hands. He tilted his head, so Cody stooped down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t get mad,” he warned.

“At you? Never,” he paused and rubbed his beard. “Anakin however…”

Cody snorted and unzipped his jacket, revealing his precious package. Obi-Wan was on his feet in a second, crooning and pulling the dog into his own arms.

“Oh, look at you! Little _verde_ ,” his husband was clearly not upset, and Cody felt a small amount of tension bleed out of his shoulders. “Where did you come from?”

The little guy was awake now, and trying to lick Obi-Wan’s nose, much to his delight. He was laughing away as the puppy switched tactics and went to chewing his beard instead.

Cody watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, putting on his “Force Face” as Cody liked to call it.

“He’s very happy, he quite loves you already. He is grateful to you for taking him out of the nasty cold. Hm,” his brow furrowed.

“What?” Cody was never very patient.

“It seems his old owners left him intentionally, from what I can gather from his mind,” he looked up at Cody with sadness swimming in his blue eyes. “His mindscape isn’t exactly the most organized thing.”

The two fawned over the little dog as he wriggled out of their arms and started exploring. He soon tired of running around and flopped onto Cody’s lap, asleep within seconds. He ignored his husbands raised eyebrow and focused on stroking the short brown fur in front of him. Obi-Wan sighed, and Cody saw him cross his arms.

“My dear, you are projecting very loudly right now, you might as well just ask.”

“You already know, so what’s the point? Why don’t you just answer?” He felt strong hands come to hold his shoulders, gently massaging as he thought.

“Cody, _cyare_ , light of my life, you want an answer you have to ask it with your words.”

He grumbled and adjusted the dog so he could stand and press their foreheads together. “Obi-Wan, _ner’jetti_ , _cyare_ , _mesh’la_ ,” he brushed their noses against each other. “Can we keep him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you want to drop me a prompt, swing by my tumblr @corranblue


End file.
